Peace
by xAkemihime
Summary: Enfim paz. Finalmente eles venceram. - ShikaTema - Ficlet - Para Yuuki Usagi-chan


Naruto pertence ao Kishimoto (que depois de colocar NaruHina, tem a obrigação de só dar aquela confirmadinha básica em ShikaTema -q).

Fic pequena. Bem pequena. Mas sei lá, eu queria escrever algo sobre eles rs, ultimamente a minha obsessão por esse casal está aos poucos voltando...

Dedicado a Yuuki, espero que goste sz.

* * *

O silêncio se fez presente, onde todos olhavam os corpos agora sem vida de Obito, Madara e também o de Sasuke. Este último havia aparecido quando a guerra estava em seu auge, e se unindo a Madara e Obito, logo pereceu junto deles.

- Acabou. – Murmurou Naruto, imóvel no chão, já sem forças para se levantar. Ele ergueu a mão sobre sua face, onde escondia as lágrimas que saiam já sem controle de seus olhos. E com a voz embargada pelo choro, ele repetiu: - Acabou!

E isso foi o que bastou para os shinobis que sobraram da Aliança, comemorarem aliviados.

- Vencemos!

- Acabou!

As exclamações de felicidade se espalharam por todo o ambiente. Vários ninjas se abraçaram, emocionados. Ino pulou encima de Chouji, sem se conter, aos prantos. Sakura simplesmente sentou no chão de terra, esboçando um sorriso de felicidade, mesclado a pontada de tristeza ao perder aquele que um dia amara.

Temari e Kankuro se abraçaram, felizes por estarem vivos; seu irmão, Gaara, se encontrava junto com os outros Kages, se recuperando da difícil batalha que tiveram com Madara no início da guerra.

Logo que eles se separaram, a imagem de alguém veio à mente da Sabaku, deixando seu coração preocupado. Será que ele estava bem? Em meio a confusão da guerra, ela o perdera de vista e agora nem ao menos sabia se ele estava _vivo_. Não. Com certeza ele estaria, aquele preguiçoso não iria morrer assim tão fácil.

Mas de qualquer forma, ela queria vê-lo.

- Eu já volto. – Temari disse simplesmente, se afastando de Kankuro que gritava em vão um "aonde você vai?".

Ela andou um pouco, atenta ao redor, a procura dele. Não tardou a encontrá-lo, acompanhado de Ino, Chouji e Chouza. Preferia que ele estivesse sozinho, mas de qualquer forma, não se importou. Ele estava vivo, isso que importava no momento. Depois de todas as preocupações que havia nutrido na guerra para com o ninja, temendo que ele fosse morto – apesar de confiar plenamente em sua capacidade -, vê-lo ali, bem, só fez com que a vontade de estar perto dele aumentasse.

A loira suspirou aliviada, dando passos firmes em direção ao shinobi.

Antes mesmo de alcançá-lo, ele a avistou, e quebrando o abraço com Chouji, foi ao encontro dela, deixando o amigo confuso para trás.

- Vencemos! – Temari esboçou um sorriso e Shikamaru logo retribuiu com outro um pouco menor.

E antes que o Nara pudesse dizer alguma coisa, Temari o puxou pelo colete, colando seus lábios aos dele, em um beijo profundo e apaixonante. Ele se surpreendeu de início, mas logo correspondeu ao beijo. Não é como se eles nunca houvessem feito aquilo antes, afinal. Apenas nunca demonstraram seus sentimentos em público dessa forma.

- Uau! – Logo ouviram Ino exclamar em meio a uma risada. Claro, ela, Chouji e Chouza ainda estavam perto. Deviam ser os únicos a prestar atenção no casal, em meio a tantos ninjas comemorando.

Shikamaru e Temari se separaram, e ignorando a atenção recebida pelos demais, a Sabaku fitou o moreno.

- Fico feliz que esteja bem. – Disse em tom firme, o que o fez soltar uma risada leve.

- Problemática... Eu não sou tão fraco quanto pareço.

- Eu sei. - Respondeu. – E você? Não se preocupou comigo? – O apelido "problemática" sempre fazia jus a Temari.

- Tsc... Até parece que precisava. – Ele coçou de leve a cabeça e Temari sorriu. Mas apesar de tudo, Shikamaru havia sim se preocupado com a loira, depois de ver tantos amigos morrer, e até mesmo ficar sabendo que seu pai também havia perecido na guerra, era inevitável o medo que havia sentido de perdê-la também.

Mas aquela não era hora para lamentar pelos mortos ou algo do tipo, ainda não, era hora de celebrar com os vivos a guerra que havia acabado há poucos momentos.

- Que fofo o Shikamaru apaixonado! – Ino ria abertamente ainda, junto de Chouji, fitando o casal.

O olhar que Temari lançou foi o suficiente para que eles se calassem. Somente uma frase de Chouji ainda ecoou no ar.

- Eu já sabia. – Disse, como se não fosse nada demais.

* * *

Eu não resisti, tive que realizar meu desejo de ver o Sasuke morto no final da guerra (se ele morrer na série, eu abro champagne pra comemorar, apenas).


End file.
